


the fire (that you started in me)

by ShippingThings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom Alex Danvers, F/F, First And Foremost This Is SMUT, Frottage, Grinding, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Sam Arias, Undefined Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, fire metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingThings/pseuds/ShippingThings
Summary: Alex’s hands are all wound up in Sam’s hair, her heels hooked around her thighs, holding her there as best as she can. There's a heat pooling deep inside her that feels raw,primal. It burns and burns andburns, makes her feel like she’s going to melt from the inside. The slickness between her thighs does nothing to quell that theory.She’smolten.





	the fire (that you started in me)

**Author's Note:**

> please, don't look at me.
> 
> this is also an apology gift for the amount of time it’s taking me to update neighbors au. I promise chapter 3 is coming soon.
> 
> (also this is unbeta'd because I ABSOLUTELY couldn't let anyone edit it so... I'm sorry if it's shit, but I'm gonna try to have a little faith in myself I guess)

They haven't defined it yet. They’re friends. They’re _always_ with each other. Alex hangs out with Ruby. Sam has fully become a part of Alex’s friend group. They hold hands when they think no one is paying attention (or when they convince themselves of such). They kiss sweet and soft in casual moments. They cook together and have movie nights.

Often times though, their more domestic activities are fall into something more primal, their casual touches drifting into something more. Something that accelerates until the lines of their bodies are pressed up against one another and the only words they can remember are each other's names.

Sometimes Alex wonders if lust and sex is all they are, but then she’ll catch Sam giving her a look, soft and welcoming. Like home. And then Sam’s face will slip into that goofy grin and she’ll bump Alex with her elbow, blushing and looking away from her.

Right now is _not_ one of their softer moments.

It’s one of their movie nights, when spend some time together and unwind from their busy and stressful work week. Ruby is spending the night at a friends house, they’ve got their favorite wine and a movie playing on TV. The whole point is to relax, soak each other in until one of them needs  _more_.

Sam is always the first to start making advances. Alex has started treating it like a challenge, trying to see how long she can hold herself off from giving into Sam, because although Sam is usually the one to make the first move, Alex always _wants her_.

Alex’s eyes are focused on the screen, but she can feel Sam’s on her.

Long fingers come to rest on the inside of Alex’s wrist, brushing gently against the sensitive skin there, then they drift up to her bicep and trice the lines of her muscles. Sam presses closer into her side, leaning into her as she watches her own hand, soaking up the feeling of just _touching_ Alex. Then she turns her head to watch Alex’s reactions to the delicate contact between them.

She must decide the contact isn’t enough or that Alex isn’t as effected as she wants her to be, because Sam adjusts and then leans in. Her lips press, soft and enticing, barely there, against Alex’s neck and Alex can’t help but tilt her head back to allow her more space to continue. The contact is so close to her ear that she can hear the sound of their skin brushing, the sound of open mouth against her, clothes rustling as Sam adjusts how she’s sitting for easier access. Then Sam becomes more insistant, the force behind her action increasing, wanting to cause Alex to fall apart.

Sam’s hand moves, hesitantly to the button of Alex’s jeans. Alex’s nod is nearly nonexistent, but with Sam’s face pressed to her neck, she feels it and her hand slowly dips lower. A single finger, Sam’s middle if Alex’s guess is correct, pushes between her folds and presses, just barely to her clit.

“Mmmm,” Sam hums and Alex can feel her smiling against her skin. “You’re already so wet.”

Alex takes a deep breath, trying to keep her attention on the movie. She tries to follow the storyline, but she can barely what’s on screen when Sam’s hand starts to move.

“Sam-” Alex chokes out, “Sam, please I need-”

“What do you need?” Sam presses firmer, giving Alex the barest hints of some sort of relief.

“ _More,_ ” Alex’s breath hitches half way through the word.

Sam’s irregular pace against her clit goes from slow to _agonizing_ and it's _worse_ than it was before.

But Sam’s complete attention is on Alex, eyes following her every movement as she tries to keep herself contained. There’s a smug look on her face, like she knows that Alex is about to snap. Then, working harder towards her goal, she bends the same finger, using the flat surface of its back to apply pressure to the length of Alex’s clit. She rolls it back and forth, just light enough to taunt her with any sort of relief.

“Sam,” Alex groans.

“I gave you what you asked for,” Sam murmurs against her ear, keeping up the same slow place between Alex’s legs.

Alex’s whine breaks off into a breathless gasp as Sam’s finger surprisingly slips further down and then back up again.

“You’re going to have to be more specific.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Alex sobs.

“That's what I'm doing.”

Alex curses a little, wondering how Sam can be so smooth and put together in a time like this. “You- know what I meant.”

Sam hums against the skin of Alex’s neck, amusement lingering in the tone of it, before pressing an open mouthed kiss to the spot. Then she moves her lips to Alex’s ear, “Do you wanna-”

“Yes,” she responds before Sam can finish. She’s willing to do anything Sam wants.

She never makes it very far into her own challenge.

Sam’s hands immediately move to the hem of her shirt, her knuckles dragging against Alex’s skin as she lifts it away. Alex feels the miniscule contact like embers.

They both start to shift against each other on the couch, unwilling to lose contact with each other as they move. Their legs get completely tangled as they re-adjust from their positions beside each other, but Sam pays that no mind as she pushes Alex down onto her back.

“Are you okay with this?” She breathes, when Alex is flat against the couch and Sam’s body presses down against the span of her own.

“ _Yes_.”

“Good.”

Sam’s hands press down on her hips, holding her down against the cushions. Somehow Sam manages to never fumble. When they’re like this, tangled up with Sam pressing into her, hands roaming over her, Sam always knows exactly what she’s doing, knows _exactly_ what Alex needs.

Sam presses an open mouth kiss to where Alex’s shoulder meets her neck and starts to move up, staying in each spot long enough to tease Alex, threatening the use of teeth against her skin, just to pull away and start all over in a new spot. It drives Alex crazy. She wants to feel the harsh nip of Sam’s teeth against her, _marking her._  Just when she starts to think Sam is gonna start making good on the promises her mouth is making, she moves away.

“Pants off,” Sam commands, looking at her through hooded eyes, her chest heaving like she can’t quite get enough air in her lungs.

Alex decides whatever this arrangement they have going is, she’s is pretty sure she's never going to be able to let it go.

Alex’s hands go to the top of her jeans, pulling them down her legs.

Sam grabs the hem of her own shirt, pulling it up over her head and exposing her abs. Alex watches her muscles stretch as she lifts up, eyes following the lines of Sam’s smooth stomach up to her collarbones then her neck and finally settling at her sharp jaw.

Alex wants to put her hands there, against Sam’s collarbones, her neck, the line of her jaw, pull Sam’s mouth back to her own, to lose herself, lose her _control_ , in Sam. She tries to sit up, do exactly what she’s thinking, but Sam’s hand on her hip slides up to her ribs, holding her there, a warning.

“Shhhhh,” she soothes, her thumb running lines against the points where they meet Alex’s overheated skin. It’s comforting, grounding, reminds Alex that Sam isn’t going to go anywhere.

When Sam is satisfied that Alex has settled, she removes her hands and just _looks_. The hazel of her eyes seems nearly gold in the dim light, so warm and wanting they feel like they’re going to engulf her. Her teeth sink into her lip, taking in the sight below her, the damp spot between Alex’s legs.

Alex’s heart nearly stops as Sam’s hands spread across her waist again, dipping under the band of her underwear, tugging the edge of them.

“These too.”

Alex removes them as quickly as she possibly can, sitting up to push them down her pale legs, Sam grabs onto them when they reach her feet and she throws them over her shoulder. Her hand returns to cup Alex’s jaw and she pulls her up roughly, the contact of their lips almost bruising, kiss searing and so completely distracting that Alex doesn’t even notice Sam forcing her to lay down again until their lips are parting and Sam’s hands migrate to the outside of either of Alex’s thighs.

Slowly, Sam’s palms slide down to her hips and her grip tightens, then her arms jerk back, yanking Alex into her, their pelvises colliding, Alex’s knees folding in against her hips. In the same smooth movement, Sam drops back down to put them face to face, one hand gripping the armrest above Alex’s head, the other remaining in its place against her side.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Alex gasps, hands going to grip Sam’s shoulders, a shot of heat going straight to her center at the movement. There’s something about it that makes Alex want let Sam to do anything to her. How forceful it was, how much grace and smoothness it took to pull it off, the strength, the slightly possessive manner, how Sam is always so _good_ at this.

Then Sam is pulling their mouths back together, kissing her slow. Their lips open and close for one another at the pace Sam sets. During a pause when their mouths are both open, and they’re just breathing into each other Sam’s tongue flicks out, the tip of it dragging along the inside of Alex’s upper lip, _slow_ and _dirty_ and _agonizing_ . It feels like Sam is _claiming_ her.

Alex shivers.

Alex’s hands are all wound up in Sam’s hair, her heels hooked around her thighs, holding her there as best as she can. There's a heat pooling deep inside her that feels raw, _primal_. It burns and burns and _burns_ , makes her feel like she’s going to melt from the inside. The slickness between her thighs does nothing to quell that theory.

She’s _molten_.

She wants Sam to fuel it, to ruin her and take her apart and make her burn so _hot_ that she really does disappear into that heat.

It’s almost as if Sam can read Alex’s mind sometimes, because her hand moves to reach between their bodies. For a moment Alex thinks she’s going to start thrusting into her, but instead Sam’s fingers part her gently and then her body is pressing forward more firmly.

Alex gasps.

The feeling of Sam’s stomach pressing against her makes her shiver. She’s completely spread into her, warm and slick and _wanting_ . Sam can _feel_ how turned on she is and the idea that Sam _likes that_ makes Alex pull her closer for something to hold on to. Slowly, Sam pulls herself forward, the wet drag of Alex’s arousal smearing over her abdomen.

Alex whines, arching up into her, pressing their fronts together and leaving no space between them. She shifts back and forth, making their skin slide together, the friction against Alex making her repeat the sound she’d made moments before.

“ _God_ ,” Sam whispers, “You’re so fucking _needy_.”

“Is-” She gets choked up by the overwhelming feeling of Sam holding her down. “Is that- Okay?” Somehow, Alex still has enough of herself remaining in the moment to feel embarrassed.

“So okay,” she breathes. “You’re so _good_.”

She sounds almost _reverent_ , like Alex is something sacred, something to be taken care of, _ruined_ . The worst part is how she _wants Sam to._   _Needs_ Sam to take her apart. How a simple touch from Sam makes her feel eager, makes her want to devour _everything_ Sam is willing to give her.

“ _Shit_ ,” Alex breathes out at the compliment, holding onto Sam just a bit harder.

“You like that?” Sam asks, knowing full well that she _does_ . Next time she pulls herself forward it’s _incredibly_ slow.

Alex keens as she feels her clit sliding across the defined muscle of Sam’s stomach.

“So pretty, Alex. You look so good for me.”

Alex twitches again, wants to curse at the fact that Sam knows her this well. Knows she likes to be talked to like this, that she likes it when she takes control and _complements her_. It’s too much, but the touch isn’t quite enough.

At first it doesn't seem like she's going to be able to come like this, her orgasm lurking just beyond reach and it feels like she's never quiet going to be able to reach it-

But then, Sam’s soft warm lips on her breast turn into teeth and fingers tweak her unattended to nipple and Alex bucks up particularly hard at the change and then-

Alex lets out a high pitched cry, a sound she's never made before and pushes her whole body up into Sam’s again, the skin of their torsos pressing together.

Her orgasm crackles through her, Sam’s name escaping her like whispers of smoke.

When she settles back down, chest heaving, Sam is still staring at her, looking at her like she’s one of the most incredible things she’s ever seen.

“How was that?” She asks, voice raspy and quiet, like this is affecting her just as much as it is Alex.

Alex shivers at the sound of it, the feeling of Sam’s breath ghosting across her damp skin. "Good," she manages, slightly surprised that she remembers language at all.

"Sounded like it."

Alex's cheeks burn.

"I like hearing you come.” Sam nips lightly on Alex’s ear, sending a shiver racing down her spine. “Can you go again?” she whispers against the same spot, low and scalding. It’s confident and dirty and sounds like pure _want_. It makes the desire in Alex feel like smoke, filling her lungs and heart with it, rising to linger beneath her skin. Then Alex realizes that the fire burning within her is _Sam_. Sam is the spark that started the blaze within her and keeps adding fuel to the flames.

Alex nods, afraid of her voice betraying her.

Sam presses a soft kiss to the underside of her jaw. "Good girl." She starts to shift again, making Alex feel all kinds of sensitive and exposed against her.

Alex's hands shoot up to stop her, fingers splaying across Sam's ribs, voice finding her unexpectedly. "Not like t-that... I can't-"

It had been enough the first time, nearly too much even, but this now Alex thinks she’s either going to ruin her or it won't be enough.

The edges of Sam’s mouth curl up, a just the right amount of cocky. It’s an expression Alex only sees when one of them has just come or one of them is about to. "I wasn't going to do it that way."

Alex exhales, relaxing slightly knowing that it’s going to be less overstimulating this time around. Slowly, she loops her arms around Sam to hold her, resting one hand flat against Sam’s back, the other curling against her hip.

One of Sam’s hands stays bracketing Alex’s head while Sam slowly trails the other down Alex’s body, brushing lightly against each of her nipples and then down her stomach and then finally-

Alex’s back arches as Sam’s fingers slip in between her legs, toying at the wetness there. She makes broad strokes against Alex, avoiding where she needs her most, doing just enough to tease.

“Sam,” Alex gasps, hand pressed to her back turning into nails scraping down it.

“Alex,” Sam whispers back, sounding awed.

And then she’s kissing Alex again, her lips soft and beautifully tender as she sighs against her.

It’s moments like this where Alex thinks it’s more than just sex, where Sam shifts from aggressive into passionate. When her touches are feather light and slow, like she’s savoring the seconds spent between them, wrapped up in Alex.

The press of their mouths is lazy for a moment, their tongues sliding lazily together as they start to feel like they’re falling into each other. Sam gets a little less focused as it goes on, getting lost in the movement of Alex’s lips against hers and her fingertips graze Alex’s clit.

The reaction she receives is Alex’s head tipping back as she groans, “ _Sam_.”

The woman in question presses a kiss to her chin and then continues down her neck, then her teeth finally come back into the picture and she starts to mark Alex’s skin again.

Alex pushes her hips up against Sam’s hand, asking for more.

Sam chuckles against her skin and obliges, moving further down. Two of fingers sink into Alex with ease, the way Sam had been promising earlier, back when Alex was trying to pretend to watch the movie.

Alex sighs, bringing Sam’s attention back to her mouth for more lazy kisses.

Sam’s forehead rests against her own. “You feel so good, Alex. So _warm_.”

That's an understatement. Alex is lava, like she can’t control herself, feels like the power of what Sam is doing to her is going to destroy her and then everything around them. But it doesn’t. She’s safe underneath Sam, they’re not volatile. They’re _perfect_.

Then Sam’s tongue is pressing against her nipple and suddenly there's a lot less thinking going on inside Alex’s head.

She bucks up involuntarily, her body shaking with the effects of Sam’s touch on her body. She slides a hand into Sam’s hair, scratching lightly against Sam’s scalp in a way that causes a satisfied groan to slip from her mouth.

The sound sends another bolt of warm heat to Alex’s center and she knows she’s not going to last much longer.

Sam moves to rest her head against Alex’s shoulder, her chest heaving, like the smoke is filling her up too.

Alex opens her eyes because she wants to look at Sam, watch her bite her lip in that way she always does when she can feel Alex getting close, see her brow furrowed in concentration. Before Alex gets there though, her gaze gets caught on something else. Instead, she opens her eyes to see the movement of Sam’s arm. Watches her shoulder blade drag beneath her skin. Watches her bicep flex and relax, _repeat and repeat and repeat,_ pressing inside her. Each time her am draws back and then pushes in, Alex feels the corresponding strokes of Sam’s fingers inside her. Seeing it as it happens, knowing that it’s Sam working to make her feel this way, makes the fire inside her crackle and spark and _spread_ , makes the desire pulsing through her reach down through every inch of her body.

Then Sam’s fingers are curling up, the pad of her thumb presses against Alex’s clit. Perfect and just right and _so fucking good_.

Then Alex is locking up, letting out a long, deep groan as her orgasm rockets through her. It sears down her spine, down to her fingertips and toes. Flames blazing inside her, she feels like she’s being burned up from the inside.

She comes but Sam doesn’t stop, keeps pressing insistently inside of Alex and she’s coming again before the aftershocks of the last orgasm can stop.

When her third orgasm of the night ends and Sam actually lets up slows her hands down, it feels as though her muscles are liquid too as she settles back against the couch. Then Sam is pulling her hand out from between Alex’s legs and it feels like barely breathe for a moment, empty without Sam’s fingers pressing against her walls. The heat within her dies down with the retreat, like oxygen being cut off from the blaze.

With her eyes shut and the constant simulation finally dying down, she feels as though she can register her surroundings again. She can feel the fabric of the cushions against her sweat coated skin, hear the distant sound of dialogue she can’t quite make out from TV and the hum of the air conditioning.

It still feels she’s smouldering, smoke radiating out from her very pores.

Once Alex has reminded herself of her surroundings, she becomes acutely aware of Sam once again, who’s still pressed against her, but now just at her side, crammed in between her and the back of the couch. Sam’s lean, so she fits into the space well, although she is a little tall for it, she has her legs threaded through Alex’s to stop from having to place them over the armrest. One of her hands is holding her head up and the other, _still wet_ , is tracing patterns against Alex’s stomach.

“Hey,” Sam smiles, a softness resting around her eyes and in the curve of her lips.

Alex feels her heart stop. Abruptly, all Alex wants to do is hold her close and never let go, wants to keep that look aimed her way forever.

“Hi,” Alex croaks, her throat scratchy. She must’ve made more noise than she’d thought.

A hum of amusement escapes Sam, her mouth pulling into a bigger smile. “You okay?”

“Not sure,” Alex murmurs back, feeling sleepy and relaxed under Sam’s touch. She’s lifts her arms up into the air above them and then rolls them back over her head, stretching the muscles of her biceps and back, trying regain feeling. She looks back over at Sam just in time to see her eyes following the curve of her body, lingering on her breasts, teeth sinking into her lip like she’s thinking about what she’s going to do next. “Don’t you ever get tried?”

“Not of you.”

The honesty of it knocks every other thought out of Alex’s head, leaving her with the sincerity of Sam’s words and the warm hazel of her eyes.

Then Sam’s hand is moving from her stomach to her face, pushing her hair back off sweaty skin, eventually coming to rest against Alex’s cheek.

“You know I like you, right?”

“I thought maybe you did,” Alex whispers, “But I wasn’t sure.”

“Well, I do… I like you _a lot_.” Sam somehow, looks _vulnerable_ , as if she’s scared to be saying it at all. Just moments earlier, she’d been so cocky and sure of herself and now she looks as though Alex could _blink_ and break her heart.

Sam Arias will never stop being a surprise.

Alex’s lips pull into a small smile. “I feel the same.” She presses into the hand on her cheek, relishing in the contact. “Scary, right?”

Sam laughs, low in her throat. “Yeah… But it’s worth it if I’ve got you.”

Alex opens her eyes at that, meeting Sam’s own hazel irises. She looks so open, vulnerable. Alex suddenly feels overwhelmingly lucky for the chance to love her.

“You do… _Always_.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh my GOD. BYE!
> 
> (also I really hope this is in character hdjhakjahf)  
> Also this is me just proving a point about Sam being a TOP. 
> 
> @ SARAH IF YOU READ THIS DON'T TELL ME AJHDJSAGFHSGAJGFHJGAJ I DON'T WANNA KNOW! or do tell me just so I can know if ur looking at me different jahjagfhagsfjha GOD bye


End file.
